1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for dispensing a product intended for actuating a dispensing element mounted on a container, particularly a valve mounted on a pressurized container, and for dispensing a product contained in the container. In particular, the invention relates to a dispensing head that can be displaced between a dispensing position and a storage position.
2. Discussion of Background
Generally, dispensing heads are protected by caps in order to prevent any unintentional dispensing of product. However, the caps can easily be removed accidentally and this is not desirable, in particular when the dispensing head is provided on an aerosol-type dispenser and when the risks of leakage of the product, particularly of the aerosol propellant gas, should be prevented.
To prevent unintentional dispensing of product, it is known to produce dispensing heads that can move from a dispensing position to a storage position in which the product cannot be dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,273 describes an example of a dispensing head of this type that has a diffuser fastened to a container and to a valve stem associated with the container, and also a push-button provided for actuating the valve stem. To move from a dispensing position to a storage position, the push-button can be rotated with respect to the diffuser. The diffuser has a hollow tube fastened to the valve stem, the tube comprising two diametrically opposed lateral spray orifices. The push-button has a skirt fitted over the tube, the skirt delimiting an opening intended to be brought opposite one or the other of the spray orifices in the dispensing position. In the storage position, the opening formed in the skirt of the push-button is positioned opposite the tube wall situated between the two orifices. No product can thus be dispensed. However, in this position, there is nothing to prevent the push-button from being depressed, with the result that product may accumulate inside the tube and the spray orifices of the diffuser. There is therefore a risk that over time the product might dry and clog up the orifices.